The invention is concerned with a tibia platform for a knee joint prosthesis comprising an anchoring part for the attachment to a tibia bone and a joint support which can be latched via at least one spring tongue formed on it to the anchoring part by resilient deflection and snapping into place.
An embodiment of this kind is shown in the patent application EP-A-0 495 340 in which a joint support is prevented from dropping out of place by a spring tongue. A system of this kind does not however preclude forces occurring between the anchoring part and the joint support in the latched state which act in the spring-back direction of the spring tongue and which bring about a repeated springing back of the spring tongue.